Mara's Naughtiness
by emerald-jade
Summary: poor luke...someone's feeling antsy and naughty...


A/N hiya! sorry i was turned off SW for a while but after watching the orig trilogy 5 times  
  
in a row the mojo's back, yo! so i wrote this little fic for your  
  
enjoyment. it's supposed to be part of a way larger story but i lost  
  
track (sorry!) since i'm also trying to keep afloat other unfinished  
  
stories. but i think i'll get back to it now. so keep your eyes  
  
pealed. but since i got this buried deep down my storage drive i said  
  
to myself i might as well post it. enjoy and  
  
pls R&R, i really like receiving those...  
  
Summary: Read the Title...  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful Mara is not owned by me T_T. mores the  
  
pity. all other characters owned by the bearded flanel wearing  
  
genius...  
  
Mara's Naughtiness  
  
Mara watched the door close with a huge sigh of relief. She turned to  
  
the grinning figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Quite a change from traveling as a smuggler, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, a change." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What did you expect. You're married to the former most eligible man  
  
in the galaxy." Korad Mir said as he sauntered to the drinks area of  
  
the penthouse allocated to them. He poured himself a liberal amount  
  
of whiskey and asked if she would like some.  
  
She declined and walked forward. "I didn't realize that." She  
  
said dryly. "Fortunately, Karrde's in the planet at the moment. So  
  
you'll be able to report to him in person."  
  
"Yes, it's such a lucky coincidence that we were attacked just  
  
outside the system, isn't it?"  
  
"Lucky? I call it stupid."  
  
Korad nodded. He watched Mara walk towards the holo station in the  
  
center of the room. She really is a most outstanding specimen of a  
  
human female. From her fierce beauty to her sarcastic attitude. As a  
  
Twi'lek male he was used to the pleasing aesthetics and gracefulness  
  
of the famed Twi'lek females as well as their gentle temperaments and  
  
submissive natures, but as the hours passed cooped in the ship with  
  
Mara, he came to appreciate her complex and somewhat difficult  
  
personality as well as her natural beauty. In his jaundiced opinion  
  
Skywalker is a very lucky man. But he knew too well that this kind of  
  
woman, are also burdened by a difficult past. Well it wasn't his  
  
business. He wasn't her husband or her keeper.  
  
He walked to inspect the suite more closely, still holding his drink  
  
in one hand. He turned around after a few minutes of contemplations  
  
when he heard her voice.  
  
"I got Torve. We can drop by early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good. Meanwhile, I'll go get some rest. See you tomorrow morning  
  
then." He said, settling the glass down and turning towards on of the  
  
smaller rooms.  
  
Mara waived airily. "Uh-uh."  
  
Mara heard the door close. She walked back to the drinks area and  
  
quietly prepared a mug of hot chocolate. Really, Luke's starting to  
  
rub on her. But after a stressing day, there's much comfort to be had  
  
in a hot sweet drink. But damn if she's letting anyone know that,  
  
especially the farmboy. Speaking of which, she sat down again in  
  
front of the holo station, gingerly sipping the hot chocolate.  
  
She got an answer the first try. "Hi farmboy." She couldn't stop a  
  
smile from spreading on her face, all tiredness forgotten.  
  
Luke also had a glad smile on his face. The smile that reached his  
  
sparkling blue eyes and said in unspoken terms how much he loved and  
  
missed her. He said it anyway. "Hi Mara, where are you now? I miss  
  
you."  
  
Mara leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm, her eyes soft,  
  
laughter in their emerald depths. "Have you now."  
  
"What? No I miss you too? No I love you? No reassurance that you'll  
  
be home soon?" he said trying to sound horrified.  
  
Mara laughed. "Farmboy, you're getting too soft."  
  
"What if I am? Gonna whip me up to shape?"  
  
"Mmmm. I might just do that, Master." She said provocatively.  
  
Luke grinned. "So how's the `graceful disengagement' going?"  
  
"Oh the usual, took care of business as planned, picked up a  
  
passenger on the way, got ambushed and made an emergency landing, on  
  
a planet which luckily enough was our destination anyway. So how was  
  
your day?" She said matter of factly.  
  
"What?! I know I should have come with you." He said, alarmed.  
  
"And have me look like a clinging wife to Karrde and the  
  
organization? I took care of them on my own. I'm not completely  
  
helpless without my own personal Jedi Master you know." she snorted.  
  
"Your teasing me aren't you?" he said suspicion bright in his eyes.  
  
"What if I am?" she said echoing his earlier words. "You seriously  
  
need to lighten up. So how's the academy? Tionne keeping you busy  
  
with the accounts? Or has Kyp blown up a planet yet? Visited the  
  
bacta tank lately?"  
  
"That's not funny, Jade. Everything's fine here. Bit busy with all  
  
the changes I want to implement to the Academy. But that much would  
  
soon settle." he stopped as he felt a soothing and loving touch on  
  
his mind.  
  
Mara smiled and sipped her warm drink. /I love you too, sweetheart/.  
  
Luke sent.  
  
"You've been practicing." Luke said.  
  
/A bit/.  
  
/That's great. And at this distance too/.  
  
"Listen, Luke, I'm in the Harana system at the moment. It's a pit  
  
stop. I'll probably be here for another 4 days. Care to join me?" she  
  
said suggestively.  
  
"Is that an invitation for an illicit vacation for two, Mara?" he  
  
looked severe. Like a parent admonishing a naughty child.  
  
Instead of answering, she sent him mental pictures. Luke gasped. She  
  
really was in a naughty mood.  
  
"So can you? I also need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Well if you put it that way. I'll be there tomorrow midday."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Mara, I love you. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Love you, too. Better not be late farmboy. Or else."  
  
Luke laughed. "Yep, or else." He turned his head for a moment as if  
  
listening, "Artoo says hi too."  
  
" So that bucket of bolts still twittering is he?"  
  
It was another five minutes before Mara got up to go to bed. Saying  
  
goodbye even in the holo at this early stage of their marriage was  
  
hard. Mara sighed. She really do miss her farmboy when they weren't  
  
together. She had gotten used to snuggling up to Luke at night and  
  
three weeks without it makes her miss him more.  
  
Mara walked towards the main bedroom. There she hid her weapons and  
  
proceeded to take a shower. The freezing water revived some of her  
  
energy. There's a lot that she had to do come morning.  
  
..............................  
  
When Korad exited his room, Mara had already breakfasted and was  
  
sitting in front of the holo station talking to someone. She pointed  
  
to the covered dishes on the table. By the time they headed out the  
  
hotel was only starting to buzz with activity, with Korad holding his  
  
possessions in a bag, they walked out to the street to head to  
  
Karrde's temporary offices. Mara and Korad walked unnoticed through  
  
the busy marketplace. Korad was wearing dull grey robes and Mara was  
  
wearing her usual black jumpsuit with her bright hair covered. They  
  
arrived at Karrde's HQ unmolested. Mara said goodbye to Korad when he  
  
was jumped by an old acquaintance. She then proceeded to Karrde's  
  
office, certain that he had no visitor at this time in the morning.  
  
She lightly tapped the door and barged in.  
  
"Hey, Karrde."  
  
"Bit late, aren't you?" Karrde said from behind the desk, completely  
  
unsurprised by her sudden appearance.  
  
"Only fashionably late. Ran into trouble just outside the system. Or  
  
I'd have come before you settled down with your teddy." She said  
  
dryly.  
  
Karrde rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Yeah, I heard. What kind of  
  
trouble?"  
  
"Oh the bounty hunter kind" she said as she sat down in front of  
  
him. "a band of them actually. The kind that comes with Interdictor  
  
Cruisers. I delivered your package safe and sound. He's just outside."  
  
"Good. An Interdictor, huh? I'll get right on it. You got their ID's?"  
  
She handed the datacard over. "Wasn't hard. What with Ghent's program  
  
and all. "  
  
"This will make it easier."  
  
"By the way can you draw up all you can on this man?" she handed  
  
another datacard. "Only from the last 19 years. I need it  
  
immediately."  
  
"Zev Senesca. Hmm. I think the organisation's done quite a bit  
  
dealing with this man. I'll have this done by tonight. Anyone  
  
important?" he said interestedly.  
  
"Hmm." She left it at that.  
  
"Heard Luke would be coming in today. Would you two mind having  
  
dinner with me and Shada. I'd like you to talk to her about  
  
something. Or would you just rather wait `til tomorrow evening?"  
  
Mara was unsurprised to know that Karrde already knew of the  
  
Skywalker's private plans, he did have the best intelligence network  
  
in the galaxy, and that includes the NR. She smiled knowingly. "Can I  
  
take you up for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's it about anyway?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. So what about the latest trip. Got it sorted  
  
out?"  
  
"Here's all the details. But I have to say that Mirkhak is  
  
untrustworthy..."  
  
It was 3 hours of intensive talks and sharing of ideas, in which half  
  
way through, Shada, Karrde's current second in command, came in, that  
  
Mara realized what time it was.  
  
"I'd better get going." she said, just in time for her comm. to  
  
sound.  
  
She said her goodbyes and walked directly to Dock 4, cautiously  
  
covering her bright head of hair when she realized she was attracting  
  
the attention of two young giggling girls.  
  
..............................  
  
Dock 4 was buzzing with activity when Mara finally arrived. She had  
  
walked a considerable distance as she hadn't gone around hiring a  
  
transport yet. Besides she appreciated the time spent walking. More  
  
time to think plus the chance to scope down the surroundings.  
  
She looked around for any sign of Luke's arrival. She had forgotten  
  
to ask what kind of ship Luke would be using. His trusty X-wing had  
  
been left in Niruaun and was unlikely to be recovered. No sign of a  
  
Lambda shuttle either. When she didn't find any sign of Luke, she  
  
stretched her force sense outward. But even before she started, she  
  
felt a very familiar arm wrap around her waist from behind. Then the  
  
feel of his warm breath near in her nape where it was exposed unknown  
  
to her. Mara's breath hitched and her heart beat quickened but she  
  
carefully kept a neutral expression and force sense. Luke was  
  
snuggling her from behind, every part of his hard, well-toned body,  
  
pressed intimately on her behind. He was pressing kisses on her hair  
  
( A week into the engagement, Luke had finally admitted that he had a  
  
thing about her hair, a huge thing, so now Mara tended to leave her  
  
hair loose) with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Trying to be sneaky, are you now, farmboy?"  
  
"Am I succeeding?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you did surprise me." She turned within his arms to face  
  
him. "On whether you want to follow though what's running through  
  
your little mind right this minute, right here in the middle of a  
  
space port." She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He was caressing her hips, clearly defined by the clinging jumpsuit,  
  
with both hands. He was looking deep into her emerald eyes, blue orbs  
  
amused and passionate. Mara broke eye contact briefly to glance  
  
around, no one seemed to be paying them any particular attention,  
  
must be Skywalker using the force again. She smiled. Evilly. She  
  
looked at Luke again. "Naughty Jedi, what did I say about unnecessary  
  
use of the Force?"  
  
Luke out on his best `innocent farmboy' look. "What? I didn't do  
  
anything!" he contradicted that by putting both his hands firmly on  
  
her butt.  
  
Mara gasped and felt a tide of red rise to her face. She took her  
  
hands of his neck and swatted the offenders away. Luke laughed but  
  
held her still closer. She again wrapped her hands around his neck  
  
and brought her face nearer to his, so their noses touch.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Luke asked and proceeded to rub noses with her.  
  
"Never!" she exclaimed vehemently.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
Mara snorted as she brought her lips even closer, their lips almost  
  
touching. Her eyes became slumberous, teasing, flirtatious.  
  
Luke groaned loudly and lowered his head hungrily, eager for the  
  
contact he had been without for three weeks. Mara responded in kind.  
  
Their first kiss in three weeks was frantic, passion-filled and  
  
erotic, added to the clash of their minds, a perfect harmony of their  
  
senses made it even more so. They almost consumed each other with  
  
their fire. Their tongues dueled, Mara clutched Luke's blond hair  
  
tighter, she moaned. When they eventually came up for air, no one  
  
still paid any attention to them. Hmmm.  
  
"I missed you so much." She said passionately as she rubbed her nose  
  
to his, and looked at him behind her lashes.  
  
He in turn brought one of his hands to caress her cheeks then her  
  
hair. He combed the silky red strands wonderingly while he settled  
  
his forehead on hers. He wondered again what he did in his life to  
  
deserve such love and commitment from this wonderful woman. What he  
  
did to be so lucky as to be able to share such close and loving bond  
  
with someone special at a time when he had already resigned his life  
  
being alone. He gave a contented sigh. "Your troubled." He stated.  
  
"Let's talk about that later." She quipped evasively. Then she smiled  
  
teasingly at him again. "Hey, Jedi, we haven't seen each other in  
  
three weeks. Was that all the welcome I'm gonna get?"  
  
"Uh, can we take it someplace else, like, say your rooms?" he said  
  
with an earnest grin. Even without using the force, he knew Mara  
  
enough to suspect something.  
  
"Is the little Jedi afraid now?" it was a challenge, pure and simple.  
  
Luke was willing to be baited, what could it hurt anyway? And with a  
  
hungry groan, he swooped down and captured her lips again. He lent  
  
her body backwards with the force of his kiss, one of his hands  
  
around her waist and the other wrapped on her silky hair. Mara  
  
groaned as he slid one leg between her thighs. He was driving her to  
  
distraction. She regained a bit of her sanity as they drew a  
  
fortifying breaths before launching into another session of torrid  
  
kissing. Luke gasped as he felt both of Mara's hand latch firmly on  
  
his behind (which she had remarked to be the cutest part of him next  
  
to his chin cleft.), he lost it then, his concentration and even his  
  
force sense.  
  
Slowly they surfaced, breathing deeply, Luke had a goofy grin on his  
  
face as well as a very intense look on his eye. When he finally  
  
registered that Mara was looking at him with a smirk, alarm bells  
  
rang in his head. What had she been up to? Then he remembered.  
  
In the midst of their passion, Luke's Force sense had collapsed and  
  
the shield that he had been so careful to erect collapsed along with  
  
it. They were now the cynosure of all eyes in the Dock. Luke looked  
  
around horrified and noticed about 30 something sentient beings  
  
looking at them with differing expressions, interest, curiosity,  
  
amusement, fascination, a certain degree of glee (a group of humans,  
  
obviously drunk, were hooting and shouting encouragements as loud as  
  
they could, some of the words they used scandalized Luke as he had  
  
only heard them a few times, and it was at parties with the Rogues.),  
  
and some scandalized expressions as well. Luke started blushing  
  
profusely. Mara meanwhile was hard trying not to laugh out loud. They  
  
had been making a spectacle of themselves for the last five minutes,  
  
and there was no doubt at everyone that the crowd had recognized  
  
them.  
  
Mara pointed at one being, he looked like a tourist, but what really  
  
horrified him was that, the guy was holding a holo recorder and had  
  
probably got the whole action on record. Mara couldn't resist it, she  
  
laughed outright at the truly frozen look on Luke's face. She grabbed  
  
Luke's limp hand and proceeded to drag him from the crowd. She then  
  
extended her force sense to make them invisible to the crowd, when  
  
she saw the rowdy group (the ones who were yelling crude  
  
encouragements) start to follow them. She was laughing all the way to  
  
the hotel, dragging a pole-axed Luke along with her.  
  
..............................  
  
Mara woke up suddenly. It was barely morning. She was instantly  
  
comforted when she felt Luke's arm around her waist, and his presence  
  
mingling with hers. It was the middle of the night and they were both  
  
in bed, lying in spoon fashion. They had finally fallen asleep after  
  
several passionate encounters (Luke was determined to punish her  
  
after her deliberate attempt to embarrass the Sith out of him, it had  
  
taken all night but Luke finally pronounced she was forgiven.) Mara  
  
sighed and quietly slipped out of bed, grabbed a silk robe, to get  
  
something to drink. After gulping down some clear water, she then  
  
proceeded to the comm. station to check out any messages. There were  
  
2 from Karrde, she didn't manage to look at it last night, another  
  
one was from the Academy, for Luke and the last one was from the  
  
Solos. She opened the one from Karrde first. One was the data she  
  
requested, the other one was a holographic message showing Karrde's  
  
grinning face. The message went as follows.  
  
"Hi Mara. I hope I'm not disturbing your, what? Third honeymoon?  
  
Check out the holonet. I think you'll find something interesting."  
  
She smiled, she knew pretty well what made Karrde grin that much.  
  
She opened the one from the Academy. It was just Kyp saying that a  
  
holo reporter had managed to land in Yavin 4 and was pestering the  
  
students. He was asking Luke what to do to the reporter other than  
  
the drastic measures running around his head. Mara snorted and filed  
  
the message for later viewing.  
  
She then opened the message from the Solos. Han's laughing face  
  
filled the screen.  
  
"Hey you two! You made front page in every holonews channel. You  
  
really should keep those stuff in the bedroom, not to say we didn't  
  
enjoy the show! Call us!"  
  
She snorted yet again and swept the hair falling forward back behind  
  
her shoulder. She got up and headed for the small kitchen unit of the  
  
suite. Mara wanted to wake Luke up with breakfast in bed, and since  
  
she was sure that ordering from the hotel restaurant would arouse  
  
avid interest from the staff and would probably cause a small  
  
commotion which would invariably wake up Luke, she had decided to  
  
cook for him herself. Not that she was a good cook actually, she was  
  
pretty bad. Luke was the kitchen person in the relationship, since as  
  
Luke put it, her diet which consist of nutri-bars wont be tolerated  
  
by his stomach. And he didn't plan to starve either.  
  
By the time she had managed to grill dustcrepes and nausage for two  
  
(they were burnt on the edges, an improvement, luckily Artoo wasn't  
  
there to make scornful comments about her cooking skills, Luke had  
  
left him in the Academy so they can have more privacy.) and made two  
  
mugs of hot chocolate, Luke was still sleeping like a baby. She  
  
settled the tray on the side table and looked down on the sleeping  
  
Luke. He was sprawled on his back, naked except for the sheet barely  
  
covering his unmentionables. He looked so peaceful that she was  
  
loathed to wake him. Mara settled one knee beside him and leaned over  
  
slowly to kiss him awake. He moaned and deepened the kiss. He blinked  
  
one eye open.  
  
"Mara."he groaned.  
  
"Wake up, Jedi. I made breakfast." She parted from the kiss and sat  
  
down beside him, one of her hands rubbing his chest sensuously.  
  
"Mmmm. Not that I don't appreciate it, but.come here." he leaned  
  
forward and brought her tumbling down towards him on the bed.  
  
"I'm hurt. I spent time on it Luke." She said purring. She was  
  
sprawled on top of him.  
  
"We'll eat it later. I have a different meal in mind at the moment."  
  
"Sure you do, naughty Jedi."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
................................  
  
so, what do you think? maybe i'll do a second part if you like it  
  
enough... 


End file.
